Forbidden Love
by Cassie Bones
Summary: Booth is a wizard, Brennan is a vampire. They meet as kids and though they are attracted to each other, an old feud clouds their judgement. But when they get older they seem pulled together. What will happen? Rated T for language. NOT like Twilight!
1. Chapter 1

**So, this idea just came to me one day. I honestly think Twilight has ruined how I view vampires now, but I'm gonna try to shed some light on them and take them in an entire different direction. So please tell me if you like this. If I get five reviews then I will continue this story. If not, then this will be a very boring one-shot. So, please, please, please, tell me what you think!**

Chapter One: First Day

"Temperance!" Christine Brennan called to her daughter from the foyer. "Darling, you're going to be late for your first day of school!"

Temperance Brennan ran down the carpeted marble steps towards her mother. "I'm ready, Mommy!" she said sweetly.

Temperance was not your average eight-year old girl. She had beautiful long auburn hair, crystal blue eyes, and she was quite tall for her age. But she also had a couple of strange allergies. She was allergic to garlic, as was the rest of her family, as well as the sun. She was so deathly allergic that if any part of her body was covered up by clothing or suntan lotion, her skin would break out into a horrible rash and turn black. Though, this had never happened to her, she made sure to put on enough layers and lotion every morning before she went out to play with her friends, who seemed to have the same condition she did.

"Hello, darling." Christine said when she saw her daughter, dressed in a short-sleeved blue sundress, that matched her eyes perfectly. "That's a very pretty dress you have on. Where did you get it?"

"Daddy got it for me. He said Grammie made it specially for me." Temperance smiled brightly.

Christine smiled back. "Well its lovely. Are you wearing your sunscreen?"

Temperance smiled. "I never leave the house without it."

Christine smiled. "Good. Are you hungry?"

Temperance smiled and followed her mother into their large kitchen, where Christine went to the fridge and took out some thick red juice of some sort and poured it into a glass for her daughter.

Brennan licked her lips and watched as her mother heated up the liquid on the stove before pouring it back into a glass and handing it to her daughter, who drank it up hungrily.

"Mmm!" Temperance said, finishing up the juice and placing the glass into the sink. "That was delicious! Thanks, Mommy!"

"Your welcome, dear. Now don't forget to put your fangs away now!" Christine said and Temperance sucked in a couple of fangs that had come out while she drank. "Very good, now go get your shoes on and your brother will meet you in the foyer to head off to school."

Temperance nodded and ran off to get her shoes on.

_FORBIDDEN LOVE_

Seeley Booth woke up to his little brother knocking at the door. "WAKE UP, SEELEY! YOU GOTTA SEE THIS!"

Seeley instantly got up and out of bed, rushing into the hall where all of Jared's toys were levitating above their heads. In Jared's hand, was his training wand.

"Isn't this so cool, Seeley?" Jared asked, looking up at his brother for approval.

Seeley smiled and shook his head. "I can't believe you finally mastered the levitation spell. Took you long enough. I mastered it when I was two!"

Jared stuck his tongue out at his brother and caused one of the toys to fly at him and hit him in the head.

"Hey!" Seeley said. "Be careful with that! You could really hurt somebody!"

"That was kinda the point." Jared said, cockily smiling at his older brother.

Seeley smiled back and took Jared's wand out of his hand, causing all the toys to fall. "Now, clean up before school starts." He said to his six-year old brother as he walked away spinning his wand.

"I need my wand!" Jared called after him.

"No, you don't! Use those things that you use to hold it!" Seeley called back.

Suddenly an old man appeared between them. The man looked very tired and was dressed in pin-striped pajamas and slippers. "Would you two knock it off! I had a late night and I'd like to get some sleep!"

The boys hung their heads. "Sorry, Pops!" they said in unison.

"Good. Now, go to school! You're gonna be late! And, Jared, pick up all these toys!" With that, the man vanished.

Seeley laughed and walked back to his room to get dressed as Jared grudgingly picked up all his toys and carried them to his room.

_FORBIDDEN LOVE_

Temperance stepped outside and was instantly greeted by her best friend, Angela Montenegro.

"Hey, Bren!" Angela said as soon as she saw Temperance.

"Hi, Ange." Temperance greeted back.

The girls settled into talk about how exciting their first day of school was going to be as Russ, Temperance's older brother walked behind them. It wasn't long before Zack Addy, one of the youngest, yet smartest, kids on the block joined them.

"Hi, Angela. Hi, Brennan." He greeted, falling in step next to Temperance.

"Hi Zack." The girls chorused. They continued talking, with Zack talking right along with them.

When they reached their school, Russ said goodbye and made his way towards the middle school, two blocks down.

Temperance, Angela, and Zack got comfortable on one of the stone benches and continued to talk.

That is, until somebody caught Temperance's eye.

Looking over by the playground, a boy her age was pushing a younger boy on a swing. The younger boy was laughing and urging the older boy to push him higher and the older boy, also laughing, began to push harder to make the swing go higher.

Temperance smiled at this sight, not only because of how sweet she found this, but because the older boy was very cute, in her opinion. He had messy dark brown hair, that came to his ears, and stuck out at angles. His eyes were kind and a sort of chocolatey brown that made Temperance's heart feel light as a feather, and his smile was so handsome and _charming_ that Temperance found herself smiling just looking at it. The boy also wore a brown t shirt and a pair of ripped jeans, indicating that he wasn't of her sort of wealth, though she didn't really care very much. She was about to go over and say hi when Angela stopped her.

"What are you doing, Bren?" Angela asked.

Temperance blushed. She had completely forgotten about her friends. "Um...nothing. I was just, dozing off I guess. I just can't wait for school to start, you know?"

Angela smiled widely at her friend. "Uh-huh, _sure_... I'm sure it had nothing to do with that cute boy or anything. Hmm?"

Temperance's blush deepened. "I don't know what you're talking about, Angela." she said, trying to play it off.

"Mmm-hmm. Whatever, Sweetie." Angela said, using her favorite nickname. She was about to say something else when the school bell rang.

Temperance breathed a sigh of relief and began to pull Angela towards the door, not stopping until they were sitting in Miss Julian's 3rd grade class.

"Good morning, cheries!" Miss Caroline Julian greeted her students.

Temperance was in the front row, in between Angela and Zack. Another boy, by the name of Jack Hodgins sat on the other side of Angela, and seemed to be mesmerized by her.

Behind them were two blondes, Payton Perotta and Rebecca Stinson, who seemed to be having a problem staying quiet. Along with them was a young black girl names Camille Saroyan, as well as a boy named Timothy Sullivan, with his friends, Andrew Hacker and Samuel Cullen. All these children had trouble staying silent to the point where Miss Julian had to emit an ear-shattering whistle to silence them.

When all was silent, Miss Julian took a breath. "Now, I don't want to use this whistle again, but I will if I have to. Now, please be quiet and only speak when I say your name. Zachary Addy..."

"Here. And please call me Zack." Zack said, raising his hand and earning a smile from Miss Julian.

"You got it, cherie." she said. "Temperance Brennan?"

"Here, Ma'am." Temperance said, raising her hand.

"Do you have a special nickname, as well?"

"Most just call me by my last name. I prefer it."

"Okay, Miss Brennan. Now, Seeley Booth?"

There was no reply from anywhere in the room.

"Seeley Booth? Is there a Seeley Booth here?" Miss Julian asked.

"Hello!" Seeley popped his head into the room. "Sorry I'm late, Miss Julian, but I was taking my little brother to his class. It won't happen again. I promise." He shot her his charming smile.

"It better not. Now, what do you like to be called, Mr. Booth?"

"Handsome?" Seeley joked.

"Very funny. I think I'll just call you Booth, then."

"Fine with me, but I do prefer handsome."

The entire class laughed as he walked back to his seat in the back of the class, next to Sam Cullen.

Miss Julian just shook her head and went on with roll call.

When she had accounted for everyone in the class, she began putting them into assigned seats.

"Zack." She pointed to a seat in the front row on the far left and Zack sat down in it. "Brennan." Brennan took her seat next to Zack. "Booth." Booth took his seat and shot a charming smile to the pretty blue-eyed girl sitting next to him, making her blush bright red, which looked beautiful in contrast to her pale skin.

He quickly wrote a note and passed it to her.

She took it and read:

_Hi. My name is Booth. What's yours?_

She smiled and wrote a note of her own.

_Brennan. But, please, don't disrupt me during class._

Booth smiled at her again, but she didn't catch it this time.

When class was over, Booth ran over to Brennan and said hi.

"Hey, Brennan. What's up?" he asked, smiling his charm smile.

Brennan looked up. "A tiled ceiling, it looks like. Why do you want to know?"

Booth laughed. "It's just an expression, Bren. Don't take things so literal."

"What's it an expression _for?_" Brennan asked, not quite understanding.

"It means what is going on right now." Booth explained.

"A lot is certainly going on. There's not a moment when something isn't but I don't really know all that is going on so I couldn't tell you, anyway. Sorry." And with that, she walked away to meet up with Angela.

"What was that all about?" Angela asked.

"I have absolutely no idea." Brennan answered, truthfully.

Booth, not used to girls walking away from him, even at his young age, took out his wand and discreetly caused her books to fall out of her backpack, before rushing over to help her.

Brennan and Angela were on the floor picking up books when Booth came over and began helping. But when he went to pick up a book he got a paper cut, which began to bleed. Brennan didn't miss this and the instant she saw the blood, her fangs came out and she licked her lips. Booth looked up at this moment, and, upon seeing her fangs, jumped back.

"Vamp!" he cried.

Brennan immediately covered her mouth with her hand and suddenly saw something come out of Booth's pocket.

"Is that a _wand_?" she asked. "You're a wizard!"

Booth scrambled to pick up his wand and stood up, with everybody watching. "At least I'm not a greedy bloodsucker! My Pops says you can't trust a Vamp. You never could!"

Brennan stood her ground and bared her fangs. "At least I'm not a lazy magician! My father says wizards can't do anything for themselves! They just use those sticks to make things float around and do everything for them!"

Booth glared at her and she glared back. All the students in the halls had stopped and began taking sides. All the witches and wizards began to go behind Booth and glare at Brennan while all the vampires stood behind Brennan.

It wasn't long before Brennan and Angela made their way through the crowd and out the door, towards their street. Booth did the same, pulling Jared behind him.

He couldn't believe how foolish he'd been, trying to get a _vampire_ to like him. He would never make that mistake again, that was for sure.

**So, do you guys like it? The basic idea is that they are in a community where there are a lot of supernatural creature, the two most common being wizards/witches and vampires. There is a feud between the two kinds, because of certain stereotypes. But there will be forbidden love, if you just REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! So so so sorry! I know I started this story over a week ago and you guys deserve to know why. Let me put it this way: I have a bad back and my chiropractor advised me 2 take it easy, plus the fact that I have a few other stories going right now prevented me from updating this specific story. So, again, I'm very sorry. But, please, enjoy!**

Chapter Two: Eight years later...

Booth raced down the halls of Jefferson High School, on his way to Miss Julian's class. She had been given a promotion from elementary school teacher to high school teacher, and was now teaching Forensic Science, which Booth was definitely not looking forward to. Not that he didn't like Miss Julian. He did. But this was a class that barely anybody signed up for and since it was so small they had combined the students so that Wizards and Vampires would be in the same class, which was never a really good idea, considering the feud between their kinds, but since it saved the school a lot of money, it seemed like a great option.

Booth stopped right in front of the class, peering in to see who he'd be dealing with. He spotted some of his Wizard friends, including Hacker, Cullen and Cam, his ex girlfriend, as well as the weird bug kid, Jack Hodgins. Booth shrugged. At least he was a Wizard. Near the front of the room, he began noticing the Vamps: Angela Montenegro, Lance Sweets, Daisy Wick, Zack Addy, the little creeper, and... Temperance Brennan.

Booth groaned. What was she doing there? She had been annoying him since 3rd grade and now she was back, only, this time, in his class.

Booth hesitantly stepped into the room, right as the late bell rang.

Miss Julian smiled sweetly at him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Seeley Booth!" She said, walking up to him and patting him on the back. "My, my, cherie, you have grown! You're so handsome now!"

Booth blushed visibly as the entire class erupted into laughter.

"Thank you, Ma'am." he said.

"You're very welcome, cherie. Now you may take your seat, next to your lab partner, Miss Brennan."

Booth's head snapped up, as well as Brennan's. "What?" they said in unison.

Miss Julian put her hands on her hips. "You heard me, cheries. I made you lab partners just like I did for all your classmates. Is there a problem?"

Booth and Brennan glared at each other, but Booth sighed and shook his head. "No, Ma'am, there's no problem here."

"Good! Now sit down and we can begin the first lesson." Miss Julian said, turning back to the chalkboard to write something down.

Booth took his seat next to Brennan at one of the tables in the room.

He turned to her and, deciding to be polite for once, sent her a charming smile.

Brennan glared at him. "Don't even bother." she said, "this doesn't change anything. You're still a no-good, lazy, _wizard_."

"Yeah, and you're still a greedy, selfish, blood-sucking _vamp_! But we're lab partners now so we have to at least be civil." He seethed.

Brennan just glared at him, before going back to her work.

Booth sighed. This was going to be a long year. He thought.

**Okay, so this chapter is basically filler, but that's just because I needed to transition them into High School. Next chapter will be longer. Please REVIEW! If you do, Seeley Booth will show up at your door and profess his love for you! ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry that I've been neglecting my writing responsibilities but school recently started which means Trig, Physics, and cat naps when I get home xD. But, anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter Three: Nickname

"The first project planned for this year is quite simple." Miss Julian said. They had been in school for only two weeks and Brennan and Booth were just beginning to tolerate each other. Especially since they didn't have to do much work with one another. "You and your partners will each be given a simple murder case. You must identify the victim from three pictures I will give you. These people are quite diverse so it won't be so hard. You must also identify the murder weapon and figure out who the murderer is, based on motives and alibis that come with each case. When you are finished with that, you must write a report on why you think that this person was the murderer and how exactly you figured it out. You will lose ten points if your findings are incorrect, but if your report is good enough, you will get full credit. Now, when I call your names, please come up and get your case file." She held up a small stack of manila folders, and began reading from her list. "Miss Brennan, please come get yours and Mr. Booth's file."

Brennan stood up and took the folder out of Miss Julian's grasp, thanking her, as she went back to her seat.

When she sat down, she instantly opened the case file and noticed that there were duplicates of each picture or piece of paper. She handed off the duplicates to Booth, who looked down at them, without speaking, and began to read the descriptions of each picture.

After only a couple of moments, Brennan spoke up. "I know who the victim is."

Booth looked at her, incredulously. "Oh, yeah? Who?"

"Haley Michels." Brennan said, pointing to the picture of a young girl, about ten years of age, comparing it to the picture of the victim's bones.

"How can you tell it was her?" Booth asked, confused.

"The bone markers. Her height, approximate weight, and bone structure in her face. And it's obviously a girl." Brennan said, nonchalantly.

"How is it _obvious_?" Booth asked.

"By the bones markings!" Brennan repeated, pointing to a picture of the skull. "It's really very simple. Girls' cheekbones are different than boys'."

Booth sighed. "Whatever you say, _Bones_."

Brennan scowled at him. "What did you just call me?" she asked, hands on hips.

Booth grinned. "Bones. You know, cause you're good with bones. I couldn't identify a body just on bones if my life depended on it. So it's sort of a complimentary name."

Brennan sighed and shook her head, trying not to smile. "Whatever. Just don't call me Bones."

"Or what?" Booth challenged, grinning.

Brennan leaned in. "You'll see." she said, flashing her fangs, sending a shiver down Booth's spine at her close proximity.

He tried to shake it off as he smiled charmingly at her. "Bring it on, _Bones._" he said.

**Ooooh, Booth is challenging a vampire...at least this one doesn't sparkle xD. W/e. Please REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Update time! I just gotta say that I keep delaying writing because of my addiction to both Solitaire and Bones (which is on every weeknight on TNT at 7 in New York) and I just get so distracted that I forget about my stories, you know? But, anyways, I'm back with a new chapter so...ENJOY!**

Chapter Four: Video Chat

Brennan sat at her desk, drawing up her side of the report for Forensics and she was just about done when she received a video-chat request on her laptop. Wheeling herself to the other side of her desk, she checked who is was and saw the screen name, _SJBooth_, pop up on her screen.

Brennan sighed and grabbed her mic, clipping it to her shirt and turning up the volume, before clicking "Accept Call" on her screen and Booth's head popped up.

"Heya, Bones." Booth said, smiling cheekily.

"Hello, Booth. What do you want?" Brennan answered, ignoring the new nickname that he'd been using for the last few days. It seemed no matter how many times she told him to stop calling her Bones, he did it anyway, so now she decided ignoring it was the most reasonable option.

"Can't one lab partner call another without wanting anything from it?" Booth asked, innocently.

"Not when said lab partner thinks that the other is a greedy _vamp_." Brennan said, crossing her arms over her chest, and raising one eyebrow.

"You're still hung up on that? I haven't called you that in over two weeks!" Booth exclaimed.

"Yeah, but it's not like you ever _apologized_." Brennan said with a fake pout that she knew always made Booth feel uncomfortable.

Booth's face turned bright pink and he ducked his head slightly, his shoulders hunched. "Geez, I never realized. Sorry, Bones."

Brennan smiled triumphantly. "I accept. But, seriously...what _do_ you want?"

Booth blushed a little again. "I lost the notes that explain what happened. I know who the murderer is, who the victim is and the motive but I need the murder weapon used and the cause of death. Do you think you could email them to me?" He asked hopefully.

Brennan nodded, and opened an email window, and began typing up the information he needed, before sending it to him. "There you go." she said. "Is that all?"

Booth nodded. "Yeah. Except..."

Brennan groaned. "Except what?"

"What are we doing for the visual?" he asked.

"Visual?"

"Yeah. We're supposed to make a poster or a slide show or something showing the weapons and the people involved and explaining the motives and all that."

Brennan groaned again. She had completely forgotten about the visual part of the project, which was due in three days, meaning that they would have to get together in the next two to get it completed. "I guess we could do a poster. Do you have poster board?" she asked him.

Booth nodded and got up, walking over to his bed and ducking down next to it, reaching underneath, all while in the camera's view. After a minute he pulled out a large piece of post board which Brennan calculated couldn't possibly fit under his bed without being seen, which brought her to the conclusion that he'd conjured it up by magic.

Booth stood up and walked with the board, which was bigger than he was, over to the camera and stood it up. "This big enough?" he asked, smiling, obviously already knowing the answer.

Brennan couldn't repress a grin as she nodded. "That will work quite nicely. "I'll be over at your house tomorrow to-"

"Whoa! Whoa!" Booth said. "Who said you're coming over to _my_ house?"

Brennan furrowed her brow. "Well, you certainly can't come over here! My parents would put you on the dinner menu!" she argued.

"Yeah, but my Pops would stake you in a matter of seconds!" Booth said, his voice sounding almost concerned.

"Okay, then, so where do you expect us to work on our visual?" Brennan asked.

"Why can't we just do it at the school?" Booth suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

Brennan considered this. The school was the only place that they could work together on a school project without any prejudice. Well, there was prejudice but not as much as in their own homes. And they would be able to work until at least 7 at night, giving them plenty of time to finish in one night so they wouldn't have to work a second.

Brennan nodded. "That sounds like a good idea." she said. "So, it's settled. Tomorrow, after school, I'll gather all the pictures that we need for the poster and we'll work on it in the library. Deal?"

"Sounds good to me." Booth said, leaning back in his chair, and placing his feet on the desk, revealing his green and orange striped socks.

"Good." Brennan said. "See you tomorrow, Booth."

"See you tomorrow, Bones." Booth replied.

"Oh, and Booth?" Brennan said, stopping him from signing on.

"Yeah?" Booth answered.

Brennan smiled. "Nice socks."

Booth grinned. "Thanks, Bones. Nice necklace."

Then he signed off, leaving Brennan smiling, and fingering the simple gold chain, with the dolphin charm on it, gently.

**Awww! Looks like they're beginning to fall in love! Please REVIEW! **

**9 DAYS TO BONES SEASON 6!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Update! Let's give it a little romance today in honor of the Bones season PREMIERE on Thursday, shall we? Enjoy!**

Chapter Five: Study Date

The next day, Booth was waiting outside the library for Brennan, who seemed to be running late, for the first time in her life.

Booth sighed, playing with the small St. Christopher's necklace around his neck. **Where is she?** He thought to himself. It really wasn't like Brennan to be late. _Ever._

At fifteen minutes to two, eighteen minutes after she was _supposed_ to meet him, Brennan came rushing towards him, with tear-streaked cheeks that didn't go unnoticed by Booth.

"Hey," he said, concerned, stopping her in her tracks, "What's wrong, Bones?"

Brennan simply shook her hand and walked around him, into the library. Booth followed, still confused as to why she had been crying.

When they sat down, neither spoke for a couple of minutes, until Booth asked, softly, "What happened, Bones? Why were you late? And who made you cry?"

Brennan shook her head as new tears sprung up in her eyes.

It was then that Booth noticed that she was wearing her sweatshirt that she'd been carrying all day, due to the heat in the school, and she was keeping her arms under the table, wincing slightly whenever she moved them.

Booth instantly grabbed one of her arms and gently pulled it onto the table. When Brennan didn't object, he pulled up the sleeve and saw burn marks that looked slightly black at some points and a violent shades of red at others. Booth gasped then did the same with her other arm, which had visibly worse burns. For some inexplicable reason, this angered him.

"Who did this to you?" He asked softly, unable to mask the anger in his voice.

Brennan didn't respond, but instead buried her head in her arms and sobbed, not caring anymore about the pain in her arms.

Booth gently placed a hand on her back and began rubbing to soothe her.

After a couple of moments she calmed down and sat up a little, wiping the tears from her eyes and sniffling.

Booth waited a couple of seconds to speak. "Are you okay?" he asked gently.

Brennan nodded, and sniffled.

"Okay, that's good. But you have to tell me, who did this to you?" Booth urged.

Brennan looked at him with a slightly horrified expression on her face and shook her head.

Booth sighed and cupped her cheek with his hand, rubbing her chin with his finger. "Come on, Bones. Please tell me? I can't let them get away with this. Please?"

Brennan stared at him for a moment, searching his eyes for sincerity and, finding only that, sighed. "Rebecca, Tessa, and this new witch girl, Hannah. They held me down and pressed a UV light to my arm, letting it burn, even through my sunblock." New tears formed in Brennan's eyes. "They kept calling me freak-Vamp and telling me that one day they'd make me burn in the sun."

Booth felt the anger boiling up in him and he stood up, enraged, before taking Brennan's hand and pulling her towards him, hugging her. "I'm so sorry that they did that to you." He said, as calmly as he could manage.

Brennan was surprised by this embrace at first, but then sunk into it, reveling in the warmth of his arms around her. "Thank you." she said.

When Booth pulled back, Brennan nearly protested aloud but stopped herself. "Bones, you have to show me where they are. I'll make them pay for what they did to you."

Brennan shook her head. "What are you going to do, Booth? You told me yourself that you'd never hurt a girl."

"But I can't just do _nothing_, Bones!" Booth said, still seething.

"How come? Why is this so important what they do to me? You said yourself that I'm just a greedy _Vamp_! So what does it matter if they did that to me?" Brennan said, trying to keep her voice down.

"Because," Booth said, unable to come up with a legible response, "It-it just _does_!"

"That's not an answer, Booth!" Brennan said.

Booth groaned. "Why do you have to be so... stubborn?"

"Because I want an _answer_!" Brennan argued, stepping closer to him.

"I _care_ because," Booth paused, "because what if next time you get seriously hurt?"

"Then that's _my_ problem!"

Booth looked at her, dead in the eye. "It doesn't have to be." He said, softly.

Brennan gave him a confused look. "What? What do you me-"

But her question was cut off by his lips on hers, pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss. Brennan immediately responded, winding her arms around his shoulders and pulling him closer. Booth hooked one arm around her waist and pressed his other hand to her cheek, smoothing the hair there behind her ear.

When they finally pulled away, for much needed air, Brennan looked up at him, with bright blue eyes and a slight smirk on her kiss-swollen lips. "That's why?" she asked with a hint of laughter in her voice.

Booth grinned and nodded, taking her hand in his and blushing. "That's why."

They both stood there for a couple of moments, just holding the other's hand, until a voice interrupted them.

"Ahem," a tiny, gray-haired librarian said, clearing her throat, "are you two doing any work or are you here for _social_ reasons?" The little old woman raised her eyebrows at them.

Booth and Brennan blushed, letting go of each others hand and sitting back down in their seats.

"So, what do we have to do?" Booth asked.

"Well, we just have to..." Brennan said, explaining the presentation as they got to work, stealing glances at each other every so often.

**AWWWW! Wasn't that cute? Please REVIEW!**

**3 MORE DAYS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Update! OMG! Did y'all see Bones last night? I thought the beginning with Brennan and Daisy was hilarious! Didn't you? XD Anyways, on with the story!**

Chapter Six: Secrets

Brennan sat outside the school, reading a book, secretly waiting for Booth to get out of football practice so they could walk home together. She was wearing a too big hoody and a pair of ripped jeans and her hair had been kept natural and wavy that morning, curling around her shoulders. It was finally officially Fall and leaves fell around her as she read her book and she basked in it. Fall meant shorter days and longer nights, so she would be able to stay out longer and not have to worry about reapplying her sunscreen.

Today was one of those days. It was only five thirty pm and the sun was already beginning to set and Brennan watched it, wishing that Booth could be there with her.

As if on cue, Brennan felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind and she jumped, turning towards the figure and baring her fangs.

"Hey!" Booth said, in mock horror. "Relax, Bones! It's just me."

Brennan instantly relaxed upon seeing Booth, still in his football jersey, a particularly bad bruise on his cheek. She reached up and touched it gently. "What happened?" she asked when he flinched at her touch.

Booth shook his head. "Nothing important." he said, running his hand through her hair and kissing her gently on the lips. Brennan pulled away.

"Booth," she whispered, urgently, looking around to make sure no one had seen his little act of affection. "What are you doing?"

Booth gave her a confused look. "Uh, kissing my girlfriend?" he said, unsure.

Brennan furrowed her brow. "You can't. Not here. Someone might see!"

Booth sighed. "I know, but we can't exactly do it anywhere else and I can't _not_ kiss you." he whined.

Brennan frowned. "I know how you feel but in our society, this kind of relationship is looked down upon-"

"So?" Booth asked, wrapping his arms tighter around around her. "I don't care what anybody thinks, and neither should you."

"I don't, but this could get us killed. And I don't want anything to happen to you. I could never live with myself."

"Me too. But I really want to be with you." Booth said.

"You _are_ with me." Brennan said, softly, stroking his cheek, "you're _always _with me, and someday, hopefully soon, we can let everybody know it. But, for now, it has to be our secret."

"I hate secrets." Booth said, taking his arms from around her.

A tear fell down Brennan's cheek. "So do I."

Booth wiped the tear away and stood up, helping her up as well. "Come on," he said, "I'll walk home with you. But keep a safe distance, just in case, alright?" Brennan nodded and put her book in her book bag, then began to walk down the street, with Booth a little behind her, looking back at her boyfriend every few seconds and sending him a sweet smile.

As they walked down the street, three figures stood watching them from behind a nearby tree. The three girls glowered at the secret couple, especially at Brennan, who, to them, was an outsider, and didn't deserve someone like Booth. As far as they were concerned, she didn't even deserve to live. And they were going to make sure her time on this Earth was over soon.

**Yeah, this is a filler chapter and it's short, but I wanted you guys to see where our fave couple stands in this story and there has to be a sense of danger in it. You see? Anyways, please REVIEW!**

**And rate last night's premiere, please! from 1-10 (or higher)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's taken so long to update but I've been so busy with school lately and all this party planning for Halloween and stuff. But I'm back now and writing as much as I can fit in to my schedule. So enjoy!**

Chapter Seven: The War Begins

When Angela and Brennan walked into school the following day, they were met by three sets of glaring eyes.

Angela immediately glared back, clutching Brennan's arm protectively. "What do you Barbie dolls want?" She demanded.

Rebecca Stinson smiled evilly at her. "Whatever do you mean, Angie?"

"_Don't_ call me Angie, and you know very well what I mean!" Angela snarled at her, lurching forward but Brennan stopped her.

"Ange, no!" she said, as she noticed her friend's fangs appearing and Rebecca and Tessa reaching into their bags for their wands as the new girl, Hannah, jumped back in surprise.

"What's going on here?" Miss Julian asked, walking towards them quickly.

The blondes quickly stashed their wands and stepped back from Angela, who was still glaring at them with a hungry look in her eye. "Nothing, Miss Julian." Rebecca said innocently, "we were just minding our own business and this Vamp tried to attack us!"

"What?" Angela said, fuming.

"Angela, calm down!" Brennan said, pulling her back once again from lunging at the blonde wizards while Hannah still gave her a terrified look.

Miss Julian turned towards her. "Is this what happened, Miss Brennan?"

Brennan shook her head, still trying to soothe a steaming mad Angela. "No, Ma'am. They were giving us a little trouble, though we did over react."

"_We?_ You include yourself in this _we_?" Miss Julian asked, raising an eyebrow. Brennan nodded solemnly.

Miss Julian then turned to Hannah. "And did you play any role in this, Miss..."

"Burley," Hannah provided, "Hannah Burley. I'm new and no, I played no role in this."

"What?" Angela screeched. "You were practically throwing daggers at us with your eyes! You were probably saying a spell in your head or something!"

"How on earth would I perform a spell without a wand?" Hannah spat back.

Miss Julian turned to her curiously. "You don't have a wand?"

Hannah shook her head. "No, I reported it stolen yesterday and it still hasn't been returned to me."

Miss Julian thought for a second. "Do you know of anybody that might want to take it?"

Hannah glared in Angela's direction. "Now that I think of it, one of them could have stolen it." She gestured at Brennan and Angela.

Miss Julian turned towards them and sighed. "Would either of you mind a search of your bags. I'm sure you have nothing at all to hide."

Brennan nodded. "I don't have anything to hide and neither does Angela. _Right_, Ange?" she said, taking Angela's attention from Hannah, whom she was still glaring icily at.

Angela nodded and handed her book bag over to Miss Julian. "Take it."

Miss Julian did a half-hearted search of Brennan's bag, finding nothing at all before moving to Angela's.

But it took barely two seconds for her mouth to gape open in surprise as her hand pulled out a wand engraved with the initials _H.B_ etched into the fine cherry wood.

***Gasp* Did Angela really steal the wand or was she set up by the bitchy blondes? Find out in the next chapter. Until then, please REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG! I'm so sorry that it's been so long since I last updated but I've had such a bad case of procrastination and I kept telling myself that I was going to update tomorrow and tomorrow never came...until now. So, here's the long awaited chapter. Please ENJOY!**

Chapter Eight: How to Explain

"I _swear_ I didn't take her wand!" Angela said to Principal Webber with pleading eyes, full of tears. Her, Brennan, the three blondes, Miss Julian, and Hannah's parents were all sitting in the principal's spacy office.

Mrs. Burley glared at Angela. "Then how do you explain the fact that my daughter's wand was in your backpack?" she spat, wanting nothing to do with the young vampire girl.

"_She _probably planted it on me! I haven't been anywhere near Hannah since she got here, except during class, when there are people _watching_ us!" Angela spat back.

"That's true." Brennan said to the Principal. "Angela and Hannah only have two classes together and even then they're separated from each other. There's no way she could have taken Hannah's wand without her or somebody else seeing it."

"Yeah!" Angela exclaimed. "Besides, what would _I _need a wand for? I can't even use it!

"Isn't it obvious?" Rebecca Stinson cut in. "You're trying to get back at us!"

Angela glowered at her and crossed her arms. "For what?" She asked deliberately, knowing that if the girls confessed what they'd done to Brennan then they'd be in much more trouble than she would.

"I don't know!" Rebecca exclaimed. "Probably for calling you a bad name or something! You Vamps are so touchy!"

Angela glared at her and bared her fangs, readying herself for attack, but was stopped by a stern, "Angela." coming from behind her.

Angela immediately froze and turned around to see a man with red hair and a long red beard standing in the doorway. Angela sunk back into her seat, her fangs vanishing immediately. "Hi, Daddy." She all but whispered.

The man walked in and kissed her gently on the head, before turning to the principal, who looked quite confused by his appearance.

"Mr. Montenegro?" he asked, standing up to shake the man's head.

The man looked confusedly at Angela and she shrugged. He shrugged too and turned back to Principal Webber and shook his hand. "Yeah, how do you do? What seems to be the problem here?"

Webber sat back down, conjuring up another chair for Angela's father to sit in. "Well," he said, "it seems that Miss Hannah Burley's stolen wand was found in your daughter's book bag this morning and we're trying to get to the bottom of it."

"What more evidence do you need?" Mrs. Burley snarled. "You found it in the vampire's backpack! It's obvious she stole it!"

"No, I didn't!" Angela exclaimed. Then she turned to her father. "I swear, Daddy, I didn't do it."

Angela's father looked her straight in the eyes, saw the tears brimming there and turned back to the principal. "If my baby girl says she didn't do it, then she didn't do it."

"Unbelievable!" Mrs. Burley cried.

"It's obvious that she stole it!" Mr. Burley contributed.

"Yeah!" Hannah and Tessa put in.

"She did it for revenge cos we called her a couple names." Rebecca said.

"Now, listen here girly, if my Angie wanted revenge, she wouldn't go stealing something she didn't need. She'd get revenge the Texas way, with a fight. The way her Daddy raised her. Besides, these girls know there's no need fer revenge cos all it gets you is trouble. Right, girls?" He said turning to Angela and Brennan. They both nodded their heads.

"You see?" He said to Webber. "These here are good girls. They don't want no trouble."

Webber sighed. "I'm sorry, Mr. Montenegro but the fact still stands. Something that was stolen just recently was found in your daughter's possession, and there has to be consequences. Miss Julian, please escort these ladies out of here, as well as the Burleys so I can discuss Miss Montenegro's punishment with her and her father."

Miss Julian nodded and led everybody out of the office, giving Angela a sympathetic look as she went. "Good luck, Cherie." she whispered on her way out.

When they were all out in the hall, the Burleys said goodbye to their daughter before leaving, and the three girls headed off to their next class while Brennan stood outside the Principal's door.

"She didn't do it." she said, looking at Miss Julian.

"I know, Cherie." Miss Julian replied. "I believe you. I really do, but you're going to have to convince him of that." She nodded in the direction of Webber's office. "Otherwise, all you have is your word against some pretty hard evidence."

Brennan nodded, realizing that it would be hopeless to fight it.

"And besides, the worst he can give her is a week's detention for this sort of thing since nobody was hurt in the process."

Brennan nodded again, feeling somewhat relieved by this information.

"What class do you have now, Cherie?" Miss Julian asked.

"I have a free period. So does Angela, so I'm just gonna wait here for her."

"Alright, Cherie. I'll see you later." Miss Julian said, walking down the hall and out of sight.

Brennan continued to wait outside when she heard a voice behind her.

"Still waiting, Loser?" Rebecca Stinson said from behind her.

Brennan sighed. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" she said, turning around. The three blondes were standing therewith sneers on their faces.

"Because you have something of mine." Rebecca replied.

"What? No, I don't!" Brennan replied.

"Yes, you do!" Hannah spat.

"His name is Seeley Booth." Tessa chipped in.

"Yeah, and I want him back." Rebecca said in a warning tone.

"Is that what this is all about? Booth? Look, if he wanted you, he'd let you know, but apparently he doesn't so just back off!"

Rebecca glared at her. "Watch it, Vamp! You know what we can do to you if you get us angry."

"Yeah, go ahead, then you'll have a whole school of angry _Vamps_ that will be after you, and a couple of pissed off wizards as well."

"Like who? Booth and that Bug-freak? Please! He doesn't really care about you! He's using you to get good grades! As soon as he's done with you, he'll probably put you out in the sun himself! You, more than anybody, should know how he feels about vamps!"

Brennan was silent, so the girls all left her standing there, triumphant smiles on there faces.

Brennan sat down on the bench outside Webber's office, thinking.

She'd had doubts of Booth's feelings before. She'd wondered before if he really liked her or if he was just using her to get good grades in school. She knew the thought was preposterous since they no longer studied together but, still...If he one day realized that she was just like any of the other vamps that he so adamantly hated before, would he let her burn in the sun, while he watched. The horrible thoughts brought tears to her eyes, that she seemed unable to keep from falling down her cheeks, so that when Angela and her father finally emerged, she was sitting there sobbing, with no way to stop herself.

As soon as she saw her best friend with tears running down her cheeks, Angela ran to her side. "Sweetie? What's wrong?" she asked, worried about her friend, wondering what, or who, caused her to hurt so bad.

**Awww! Poor Brennan! I sorta based this last part after the promo I saw for next week's episode. It made me so sad and it hasn't even aired yet! Anyways, I'd love a little feedback. Please REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm baaaaaack! Sorry it took me so long to update but I've been super busy lately, but now I'm not! XD Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Nine: Proving It

Booth sat in his Forensics class, looking for his lab partner. It had been 20 minutes into the class and she still wasn't here.

_Where could she be? She never misses class. Did something happen?_ His thoughts bombarded him the entire class until finally Brennan walked in. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, but she tried to make herself seem composed as she took her seat next to him, avoiding eye contact.

Immediately sensing something was wrong, Booth scribbled down a note and passed it to her.

_Is everything alright?_

Brennan read the note and her chin quivered slightly. She shook her head and scribbled a note back to him.

_No. We have to talk after class._

When Booth read it, he nodded, then noticed she still wouldn't look at him, so he scribbled down, _Okay_, on the paper and handed it to her.

When class was finally over, Booth followed Brennan, not caring who saw this time.

When she stopped, he noticed they were in front of the Janitor's closet. Brennan knocked on the door twice and the slightly creepy school Janitor poked his head out. "Who's there?"

"Hello, Mr. Buxley. Mind if we use the closet? I have to talk to my friend here." Brennan requested.

Mr. Buxley looked over Booth for a moment, sizing him up, before reluctantly agreeing to let them use the closet to talk.

"You have five minutes, Temperance, but then you and your..._friend_ have to get back to class. Alright?"

"Yes sir." Brennan said, pulling Booth into the closet.

When they were finally alone, Brennan finally let her tears flow as she buried her head into Booth's chest. Booth wrapped his arms around her and rocked her back and forth.

"Bones? Are you alright?" He asked, softly.

Brennan shook her head, then looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "No, I'm not. My best friend was just suspended for doing nothing wrong, and I'm hiding my relationship from everybody I know _but_ her because it might get my boyfriend _or_ me killed, and I don't even know if it's all worth it!" She pushed at his chest and face away from him.

"What? Bones, what are you talking about? _Of course_ it's worth it! I love you!" Brennan gasped and turned to face him.

Neither had ever said the words, though they both knew they felt it for each other, but neither one of them had been brave enough to voice it...until now, at least.

"What?" Brennan asked softly. "What did you say?"

Booth blushed but didn't relent. "I said, I love you, Bones. I have probably since the day I met you. I mean, I know we were young, but still, I loved you. I still do. I think I always will." Brennan was silent for a moment, contemplating his word, making Booth all the more nervous. "Bones? Come on... say something. I mean, it's okay if you don't feel the same way. It is a little soon, and we are young and-"

Booth was cut off by Brennan's lips on his. At first he was surprised but then he welcomed it whole-heartedly, like every kiss they'd shared before, only this one was filled with something...more. Booth couldn't explain, but somehow this kiss felt different, but in the best way possible.

When they finally pulled back, Booth was breathless. He chuckled. "Wow, that was-"

"I love you, too." Brennan said, cutting him off.

Booth smiled softly at her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

They were silent for a moment before Booth's eyes opened wide. "Wait! Angela was suspended? For WHAT?"

Brennan shook her head, then grabbed his hand. "Wow, you _are_ slow." He scowled at her and she laughed, pulling him along, outside the closet. "Come on, I'll explain it to you on the way to class. In the meantime, we should find Jack and tell _him_ what's going on."

**Hope this was worth the wait! Happy New Year! Hopefully this one is better for Booth and Brennan! Please REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Woww...it's been really long...I sorta had read through my entire story just to remember what its about...that's bad, isn't it? Whatever...I'm back with some new material. Enjoy!**

Chapter Ten: Confusion

"They did _what?_" Jack exclaimed when Booth and Brennan told him about Angela getting suspended because of the blondes.

"Please, be quiet." Brennan said, trying to calm Jack down, as they were hiding out in the janitor's closet. "Mr. Buxley's not allowed to have any students in here."

"I'm sorry, but come _on_! They have no proof that Angie did anything! How could they expel her?" Jack exclaimed.

"They found a stolen item in her possession, Jack. That's all the proof they need. Besides, its not like they've _expelled_ her. She just can't come to school for a couple days. But, what I don't understand is why her. Why Angela? Why didn't they frame me?"

"Why would they frame you?" Jack asked.

"Because," Booth said, "those blonde bimbos know about our relationship and they hate her for it."

"What? Why do they care?" Jack asked.

Brennan hit him with an incredulous look, before sliding out her fangs. "Are you kidding me?" she asked him. "Do you _really_ not know the answer to that question?"

Jack blushed and looked down. "Sorry, I guess I forget sometimes that other wizards aren't as tolerable as we are when it comes to vamps." He said, sheepishly.

"It's okay." Brennan said. "I just can't believe they would stoop this low to get _Angela_ out. And for what? It just makes no sense."

Booth shook his head. "I know what you mean. I can't understand it either. Why would they go through all that trouble when it wouldn't do them any good?"

They sat there, trying to find a reason behind the blondes' actions, before Jack suddenly stood up. "Oh my God!" he exclaimed, turning to Booth and Brennan.

"What?" they asked at the same time.

"I know why!" Jack responded, giving Brennan a horrified look, before she finally understood, and grabbed Booth's hand, in fear.

**Do you know why? Please REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry! I've been really sick and otherwise, I've been occupied with rehearsal for my school's upcoming musical, _Once on This Island_, which is goin 2 be FANTASTIC! Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter Eleven: Bodyguards

"So, the reason they tried to get Angela expelled was to get rid of me?" Brennan asked. "But that makes no sense!"

"Of course it does!" Jack responded, getting exasperated, after explaining his theory for the third time. "Because without Angie here to look out for you and protect you, then you're more vulnerable!"

"But, why didn't they try to get rid of Booth, then?" Brennan asked. Booth smiled and placed an arm around her, pulling her against his chest, kissing her forehead, affectionately.

"There's no need. He has practice every day after school. That's like a full two to four hours a day where you won't have anybody watching over you! They're probably planning on striking while he's at practice." Jack explained.

"But, I could just go home or hang out in the library until he's finished with practice, so their plan is flawed." Brennan pointed out.

"No, it's not, Bones." Booth sighed. "The school library closes at least an hour before practice ends. They could wait for you to get kicked out."

"It doesn't matter." Brennan argued. "I can take them."

"Not if they all pull their wands on you." Jack responded.

"Besides," Booth said, "Most of this town is made up of Wizards and Witches. Not many would be willing to help you if they tried overpowering you."

"That's dumb." Brennan murmured, looking down at her fingernails.

Booth nodded. "Yeah, it is. But that's just the way it is, Bones. I could fake an injury and get out of practice for a few days until Ange gets back."

Brennan shook her head. "I couldn't ask you to do that, You have a big game on Sunday. You need all the practice you can get."

"Hey!" Booth said, squeezing her a little. "What are you trying to say exactly?"

Brennan smiled softly at him, recognizing his teasing tone. "Nothing. Just implying that you need some more practice." she said back, cluelessly.

Booth grinned and kissed her forehead again.

"Well, I'm good on practice. Besides, Ange should be back soon enough so that I'll get at least one day of practice before the game. So, I'll just tell coach that I twisted my ankle or something and I have to stay off it for a couple days."

"You sure?" Brennan asked. Booth nodded and she reached up to kiss his cheek. "Thanks, Booth." she says, before turning back to Jack. "How are you gonna help in all this?"

"I know a few protection spells that I could employ, but they'll be useless if the witches know the counter spells." Jack shrugged.

"It's worth a shot. Give it your best." Brennan stepped away from Booth and stood in front of Jack, who placed a few spells on her that would surely keep the girls at bay, at least until they figured out how to break the spells placed upon her.

Brennan was about the thank him when the school bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. All three students grabbed their backpacks and shuffled out of the janitor's closet, Booth and Jack walking on either side of brennan, acting like real bodyguards, while Brennan shook her head and smiled, amusedly, to herself.

**Who saw the promo for Thursday's episode? Wasn't it wonderful! I really can't wait! Anyways, please REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow! This story has sooo much dust over it! Has it really been THAT long? Well, then I guess I better get cracking then. Enjoy!**

Chapter Twelve: Confusion

Over the next few days, whenever one of the blonde witches attepted to throw a spell at Brennan, it seemed either Booth or Hodgins showed up and got in the way or the spell was deflected somehow, confusing the girls to end. They, of course, figured out that the wizard boys had placed protection spells over Brennan, but they were still confused as to how, even after they used the counter spells to dissipate the protection, the vampire girl was still immune to their spells.

"There must be something we can do to get to her." Tessa said, searching her mind for some sort of answer as she sat in the back of the library with her friends, waiting for it to close so they could get to Brennan.

"We can't do anything as long as Seeley and that weird buggy kid is always hanging around her. We gotta figure out some way to get rid of them." Rebecca said, flipping absentmindedly through a fashion magazine.

"It wouldn't make any difference. We can't even get to her when she"s alone. I gotta wonder what kind of protection spells they put on her that we can't break. It must be something powerful." Hannah said, playing absently with her wand, making a flower appear before them in the carpet before making it burn to the floor in a burst of flames, careful to avoid burning the carpet.

Rebecca and Tessa nodded, knowing that what Hannah said was true.

Temperance Brennan was invincible.

Suddenly Rebecca's eyes popped open and she sat up straight. "Hey!" she exclaimed suddenly.

Tessa and Hannah looked at her. "What?" they asked in unison.

"Did either of you notice that little necklace with that stupid little gold medal on it on her _before_ Angela got suspended?"

Both girls shook their head, while Rebecca grinned evilly, knowing exactly how to get to the 'invincible' Temperance Brennan.

_**The Previous Day...**_

"Hey, Bones!" Booth said, as he walked into the school and immediately saw his girlfriend by her locker. He walked over and kissed her, discreetly.

"Hey, Booth." she greeted, emptying most of her books into the locker and taking out the ones for her first two classes.

Booth just stood there, smiling goofily at her, as he watched her switch her books. After a few moments of ignoring him, Brennan turned to him, placing her hand on her hip as she scowled at him. "Okay, _why_ are you grinning at me like that?"

"Like _what_?" Booth said, still grinning.

"Like the cat that ate the cardinal." Brennan retorted, imitating his grin, horribly.

Booth gave her a disgusted look. "First of all, it's the bird that ate the _canary_, not the cardinal, though that was pretty close. And second of all...I do _NOT_ look like that!"

Brennan chuckled. "Yes, you do. But don't worry. It's very appealing. In a childish way, I guess."

"You mean cute? I am _not_ cute." he said, crossing his arm and pouting like a petulant child.

Brennan giggled again. "Yes, apparently you are. So, now, are you going to tell me why you were grinning at me like a fool or to you need a time-out?"

Booth rolled his eyes, ignoring her comment. "I guess you're just so beautiful I couldn't take my eyes off of you." he responded sarcastically.

"My beauty has nothing to do with you grinning, Booth." Brennan replied, obliviously missing the sarcasm in his voice.

"Of course not, Bones." He sighed. "Close your eyes and turn around."

"What? Why?" Brennan asked, her eyes widening.

"Because I have a surprise for you, which requires you to close your eyes so that you don't see it."

"But, why do I have to-"

"Jeez, Bones! Could you please just do it?"

"Okay, okay! Don't get so testy." Brennan said, turning around and closing her eyes.

Booth felt a sudden surge of guilt. "Sorry, Bones. I didn't get much sleep last night, so I'm a bit cranky. Forgive me?"

"Maybe...It depends how much I like this _surprise _of yours." Brennan replied, teasingly.

Booth chuckled, before pulling a necklace from his pocket and placing it at her neck. "Hold your hair up for me, Bones?" he asked, his warm breath sending shivers down Brennan's spine.

Brennan was about to ask why, but decided against her, instead pulling up her hair as he fastened something around her neck.

"You can open your eyes again, Bones." Booth said, stepping back a little so Brennan could turn around without bumping into him.

Brennan looked down at the little medallion that was now hanging around her neck. "What's this?" she asked, fingering the medallion.

"It's my St. Christopher medal. Pops gave it to me when I made communion. It's for protection." Booth explained, smiling.

"Protection? How?" Brennan asked, marveling at the medallion in the special mirror in her locker.

"Pops put a spell on it. It will protect you from all harm. Not even Dark Magic can break the spell." Booth stated proudly.

"Booth, I couldn't-"

"Don't even worry about it. I duplicated the medallion. The spell on mine isn't so effective, but you need the magic more than I do."

"Wait. You gave me the original?" Brennan asked, surprised.

Booth nodded. "Of course."

"Why? This is yours. I'm certain it must be very important to you."

"It is, but you're more important that that medallion. If anything ever happened to you, I don't know what I'd do." Booth said, honestly, taking her hand in his.

"Then could you promise me something?" Brennan asked.

Booth nodded. "Anything."

"One day-someday soon- we won't have to hide our relationship anymore. We can let everybody, our classmates, our families, _everybody_, now that we're together. That we're in love. Can you promise me that?"

Booth nodded firmly. "I want nothing more in this entire world than to show everybody how much I truly love you, Bones. I promise, one day, everybody will know, and they'll either have to accept it, or get out of our way, because nothing, and I mean _nothing_, is ever gonna tear us apart."

Brennan smiled and leaned up to place a small peck on his cheek. "i love you, Booth." she said, in his ear.

"I love you, too." Booth replied just as the bell rang, signaling that they had two minutes to make it to their classes. "I'll see you later. Okay?" Brennan nodded and reluctantly let go of his hand, turning in the direction of her first class, a smile permanently etched on her face as she absently played with the medallion around her neck.

**How was THAT for a comeback? Please REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! Sorry it's been so long! But I've had a total lack of inspiration until now! Hope y'all enjoy!**

Chapter Thirteen: Breaking and Entering

As she reached home, Brennan was surprised to see her father's car in the driveway.

Since her and Russ had started school, he'd been working days, instead of nights, so he could actually see his children, so it was quite unusual for him to be home.

Brennan immediately thought that something may have happened and ran inside. "Daddy?" she called out.

"I'm in here, Temperance." Matthew Booth called back from the Family Room.

Brennan winced. Something was definitely up if he'd used her full name instead of those embarrassing pet names that she hated.

Brennan ran into the kitchen, where her father sat, calmly reading the paper. "Hi, Daddy." She greeted and he looked up.

"Hello, Temperance." He greeted back. "How was school today?"

"Um, okay, I guess." She said, uncertainly. "Why? Did something happen?"

"Why would you say that?" Matthew asked, quizzically.

"Because you're using my full name and we both know you only do that when you're incredibly angry with me or incredibly proud, and I've done nothing to deserve your pride recently. So, what's up?"

"Where did you learn _that _saying?" Matthew asked, knowing how uninterested in pop culture his daughter was.

"Angela, of course." Brennan lied. Really, Booth had been coaching her in pop culture at school, because Angela had sorely failed at that.

Matthew nodded, obviously buying that her culturally efficient friend had taught her a few references. "Nothing's _up_, Sweetheart. Oh, except you got a few letters in the mail today." Matt pointed to a pile of letters at the end of the table, all marked with college logos, and Brennan gasped.

She practically flew to the end of the table, picking one letter off the top. "Harvard." She read in a whisper, turning the envelope over and peeling open the flap, before pulling the letter out and reading it, her eyes widening every second. "I got in!" she exclaimed, excitedly.

Matt smiled widely. "I know."

"You know?" Brennan asked, confused.

Matt nodded. "All I gotta do is hold it up to the light."

Brennan furrowed her brow at her dad for invading her privacy, but immediately let it go, looking through all the other letters in her hand. She was accepted to Harvard, Yale, Sarah Lawrence, Parsons, Brown, and Northwestern. She stopped at Northwestern. This was the college Booth had talked about going to if he got in. His grades weren't as good as hers, so it was the best he could hope for and still afford.

But, of course she couldn't tell her father this when he asked which she was going to accept.

Brennan shrugged. "I don't know. I have to think about it." But she knew there was really no thinking to be done.

She was going to Northwestern.

**I hope everybody liked this! And I hope you all saw the season finale! Was that a bombshell or WHAT? I cannot wait til September! Please REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Update!**

Chapter Fourteen: Breaking and Entering (For Real)

Brennan slept like a log that night. She was the happiest she'd ever been. She was in love with Seeley Booth, who loved her back, and they were going to college together where nobody would care if they were together or not. And the next day Angela would be back at school. Life could not get any better!

But, somewhere outside, trouble was lurking.

Three blondes, dressed all in black, were creeping towards the house, invisible to the naked eye due to a special spell they'd placed on themselves.

Tessa, Rebecca, and Hannah had been planning this since they figured out how Brennan was so immune to their magic, and they decided to put the plan into action.

It would take more than one witch to lift the curse though, so while Tessa and Rebecca lifted the curse, Hannah was to climb through the window and snatch the medallion from Brennan's room, and get out as quickly as possible or risk being stuck in the room as the curse could only be lifted for no longer than five minutes at a time.

"You ready?" Tessa asked and Hannah nodded.

"More than ready." she responded, getting into position.

Tessa and Rebecca lifted their wands, effectively removing the protection spell so that Hannah could get into the room.

Climbing in through the window, Hannah placed her wand to her forehead, allowing her to see in the dark. She immediately saw Brennan sleeping in her bed, soundly, and grinned.

_This is gonna be easy_. She thought, tiptoeing over to her bed. Once she got close enough, she made a grab for the necklace, but was stopped short by a vice-like grip on her arm.

Hannah covered her mouth to stop the scream from escaping.

"What do you think you're doing?" Brennan asked, her eyes opening slowly.

Hannah swallowed hard. "I-I..." she stuttered.

Brennan glared at her, standing up and dragging her to the window with human-like strength. "Let's hope you brought your broom with you, Burley." She said, lifting Hannah and throwing her out the open window.

Hannah screamed all the way down, landing with a soft thump in the grass.

Tessa and Rebecca put up their wands to attack but Brennan closed the window before they could, locking it.

Rebecca looked down on her fallen friend. "Didn't get it, huh?"

Hannah smiled, almost stupidly, holding up a small gold medallion. "No, I got it."

**Damn that Hannah! I've sorta wanted her to get hurt so many times this season XD. I wonder if she'll be back. I hope so cuz then she can see how well Booth and Brennan are doing, being pregnant and all XD. Anyways, please REVIEW!**


End file.
